Lost Memories
by neko-chiidesu
Summary: After Syaoran gives Sakura the black teddy bear, he promises to return to her someday. Sakura agrees to wait for him. Nearing her 18th birthday, Syaoran returns only to find that Sakura's memories of him is gone. Will she ever remember her love again?
1. Chapter 1

Story: Lost Memories

Anime: Cardcaptor Sakura

Characters: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol, Kero, Yue, Yukito, Touya

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All the characters belong to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

Comment: Hello! I just want to say something in here. Yes, this is my first fan fiction story ever to be written. I might be a bit sloppy at first, but I'll improve! ...Somehow. Hehhh.... Umm.. Just to let you readers (if I get any) know, I'm more used to creating my own original stories, but I never seem to publish them. XD Oh well. I never really finish them anyways. Now allow me to shut up and finally let you people read this story. I would like at least 3-5 reviews.. possibly ideas to keep going. It'll be a motivation for me to keep writing!

STORY SUMMARY: Syaoran and Meilin had gone back to Hong Kong after Sakura has finally sealed VOID and acquired HOPE. Sakura confesses to Syaoran and smiles as he gives her a black teddy bear to remember him by. Syaoran comes back after his 18th birthday, only to find that Sakura doesn't... know him!? Will Syaoran be able to get her to remember or are they going to start over?

Now without further ado, let the story begin!

CHAPTER ONE

Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura aged 17. My 18th birthday is coming up soon! I'm still single and I do hang out with my best friend, Tomoyo. There was this one time when I got myself in a clumsy accident last year. Tomoyo and nii-san were quite worried when I hit my head pretty hard, but I'm fine! Positively fine! I mean, I'm still alive, aren't I? Hehe. I got up from my bed when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and sank back at the edge of my bed as I knew who it was.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Are you ready for your 18th birthday?" Greeted Tomoyo.

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah! What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're gonna go by the airport tomorrow to pick up a certain somebody."

I sat up a bit and cocked my eyebrow. "There's someone coming in tomorrow?"

There was a bit of silence. "Yeah. He told you he was going to come for your birthday, didn't he?"

I was confused for a moment. "He? Who are you talking about?"

Keroberos came out of the drawer to look at Sakura. "He? Tomoyo could only mean the brat, of course." Him and his super hearing!

Still, I didn't know what they were talking about..

"Sakura, I'll call you later, okay? I'm coming to pick you up at 8:00 sharp in the morning."

"Hai. Bye, Tomoyo."

I hung up the phone and placed it on the bed, curious and confused. "I don't know what you or Tomoyo are talking about, Kero."

Kero seemed to ponder for a moment and a moment and soon enough, he glowed for a moment. A small gold beam went to my forehead. "Kero. What are you doing?"

No response. I waited for him to be done.

He finally opened his eyes as the gleam disappeared. "That's weird..." He looked at me for a moment. "Who did you catch all the cards with?" He asked.

I cocked my eye brow at him funny. "I caught them all thanks to your advices, Kero." I didn't remember ever needing someone to help at all... He seemed to ponder a bit more. "There's someone I need to speak to, so I'll be back later." he said, floating out the window.

I looked after him. "Okay. Don't get caught, Kero." I said.

He waved backwards at me.

-time skip-

After dinner, it was my turn to do the dishes. Touya-niisan had invited Yukito over so I was kind of glad to see him, even though it is _still_ awkward, knowing that his other self is Yue-san. Kero was in my room, indulging the desserts nii-san had brought up for him. Father was in his study, so all was peaceful. "So... the _brat_ is coming tomorrow eh?" Touya had asked. Yukito looked at him funny while I stopped scrubbing a bowl to look at him. "What brat?" I asked.

"There is no brat. Touya is only yanking your tail, Sakura-chan." Yukito said quickly in a calm manner before nii-san could say anything. I shrugged while I went back to washing the dishes.

All was done. Everyone seemed to be talking behind my back. Yue and Kero were with Nii-san and I don't even know why! I laid in my bed, wearing my pink pajamas. I stared at the ceiling for a while, pondering. I shut my eyes then and just drifted to sleep, knowing Kero would come in later and nii-san would turn off the lights.

_I was in a red costume with white cottons at the edges of the entire costume. Was it Christmas? No wait... I had my star staff in hand and was looking up at a figure I could not put a face to. It was too dark. The wind was blowing. Kero was by my side in his true form, on my other side is a boy dressed in green. Seemed Chinese.** "Sakura..."** the boy spoke. I nodded as I stepped up, swinging my staff to cast magic. Everything will be alright... I thought to myself, using my charm. _

Wait a minute, why did that boy seem familiar?

_Next thing I knew, a battle was beginning. "Become a binding chain! WINDY!" I cried, summoning my first card to fight against the unknown force. **"...ura... Sakura... Sakura!"**_

"SAKURA!!!" A voice shouted. My eyes fluttered opened in a sleepy way. I noticed a camera right in my face and looked and grinned sleepily as I realized only one person would be videotaping me. She smiled as I looked at her face. "Time to get cleaned up. It's 7:45. I know I'm early, but I want you to try a new outfit on."

I nodded, sleepy still as I yawned for about 10 seconds and went to my bathroom to clean up. When I was done, a towel was wrapped around my naked body. "What is it you want me to wear, Tomoyo?" I asked.

"This." She tossed a pink Chinese dress at me and I blinked. "Get changed and I'll do your hair for you." She said. Nothing less from Tomoyo! As I was back in the bathroom with the door closed, I slipped on my undergarments and easily pulled the dress on. Finished, I unlocked the door and knocked on it twice, a signal for Tomoyo to know I'm done and waiting. I stood in front of the mirror and restroom counter as she came in and started working on my hair. I noticed my appearance and admired the pink Chinese dress. There were quite a bit of cherry blossoms as well as a tree blended well within the dress. It was beautiful. A good 15 minutes passed by and we were already out of the house and into Tomoyo's limo at 8 o'clock sharp as promised.

-AT THE AIRPORT-

We stood within the crowds, waiting on people to come out from a plane from China. Tomoyo was anyways. I don't even know why I'm even waiting with her. I don't know anyone from China. ...Do I?

"Meilin-san! Li-kun! Over here!" Called Tomoyo over the crowds. I turned my head to see a cute Chinese girl with graceful pig tails coming over with a cute smile on her face. Near her was a Chinese boy near my age. I looked at the boy, quite curious. Why was my heart responding to him? Sure, he had messy brown hair that went with his handsome face. I noticed that he looked at me as well with a smile on his face. As they approached, he stood in front of me. "Long time no see, Sakura." He spoke, handing me a bouquet of pink roses.

I accepted his gift of flowers and tilted my head to the right in confusion. "..I'm sorry? I don't believe we've met. How do you know my name?" I asked.

_Dun dun dun~ Cliff hanger. =3 I hear cliff hangers are fun so I thought I'd give it a try. Please Review and let me know you are a reader! If you want to see something happen, let me know. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All created things to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

PREVIOUSLY:

_I looked at the boy, quite curious. Why was my heart responding to him? Sure, he had messy brown hair that went with his handsome face. I noticed that he looked at me as well with a smile on his face. As they approached, he stood in front of me. "Long time no see, Sakura." He spoke, handing me a bouquet of pink roses._

_I accepted his gift of flowers and tilted my head to the right in confusion. "..I'm sorry? I don't believe we've met. How do you know my name?" I asked._

**CHAPTER 2**

-At Tomoyo's house-

The four of us sat in Tomoyo's room in awkward silence. I sat by Tomoyo's side while Meilin-san sat by Li-san. None of us were looking at each other for a moment. The pig-tailed girl clapped her hands twice. "Alright enough silence!" She said, breaking it. "Kinomoto-san, will you go get some snacks from the kitchen? I'm getting a bit hungry." She requested, eying Tomoyo with a look. I got up on my feet with a nod. "Sure, I'll be back soon." And out I went to go to the kitchen on first floor. It would be fine, right?

**Switching to Tomoyo's Point of View**

My hand went to my mouth for a moment, waiting for Sakura to leave the room. I got the signal from Meilin-san that she had questions to ask me. She seemed to understand that we couldn't really discuss this in front of her. I pressed a finger to my lips, knowing what Meilin-san and Li-kun wanted.

"I know.. you two want to know why Sakura is treating Li-kun as a stranger.. And as much as I regret having to record such an incident, it's better if you two view it on your own time on a DVD player." I said, getting up to go to my shelf of DVD's. My fingers flipped about, looking for a DVD case entitled "Sakura's incident". I know I could just explain it, but I felt that it's better that they see for themselves what really happened. It's strange to me as to why she has forgotten everything about Li-kun... Every moment between those two were so cute and precious!

I found the DVD I was looking for and pulled it out. It was dated around Sakura's 16th birthday and I frowned at the memory of it. I turned and gave it to Li-kun.  
"Take care of it, please." I said.  
He nodded and held it in his hand. "Thank you, Daidoji." He spoke, a hint of sadness in his tone. There was nothing I could think of to do to cheer him up. Only Sakura was able to do that. I gave a tiny smile as I turned to go back to my spot and sat down and moments later, Sakura had come back. _Maybe.. just maybe.. Li-kun will help her remember._ I thought to myself. Wishful thinking, huh?

**Syaoran's Point of View**

"Sorry I took so long!" A familiar voice called as she came into the room where we waited. I stashed the DVD inside my huge pocket while she came in. I notice she had a smile on her face as she placed a tray of sliced cakes on the table in the middle of the group. There was about four cups of tea served as well.  
"It's too bad Kero-kun isn't here, huh?" Sakura said with a grin  
"That's fine by me. He can't hog the cakes." Meilin answered.  
I noticed Sakura had a bewildered look on her face.  
"I talk to her often by e-mail. Sorry I..." Tomoyo started.  
"Iie. I know. Meilin, you still don't like him that much?" I asked.  
"Nope. If he talks badly about Syaoran, I don't like him." Meilin replied.

Wait a minute. Sakura remembers Meilin but apparently not me? This was quite... _unreal_.  
I reached for the strawberry shortcake and a fork. "Don't mind if I take the first bite." I murmured, digging in slowly at first. I wasn't paying too much attention as the girls were chattering. I had a bit too much on my mind. I looked up a moment later after finishing my cake to notice Sakura staring at me. "Uhh... Yes... Kinomoto?" I stuttered.  
"You haven't answered my question from the airport and I still want to know." She answered.  
"Ah.. well.." I started.  
"As I was saying, I often e-mailed Meilin plenty of times. Li-kun is a nosey person, right Meilin-san?" Tomoyo interrupted.  
Meilin chuckled as she got the hint and nodded. "Yeah! Daidoji-san often e-mails about you, and Syaoran is often reading as well. It's as if he knows you!" She chuckled as she spoke.  
Sakura shyly smiled. "I-is that so? I see." She said, buying such a lie. I don't snoop through Meilin's mails. I have my own e-mails for that and coincidentally found Sakura. Of course, she doesn't know it's me, but from her e-mails, she's often happy. That's all that mattered to me.

Just then, Sakura's phone rang so she got up with her phone in hand. "Please excuse me." She said, walking away to answer her phone in another room. I placed the empty plate back on the tray and the finished tea there as well. "That was a good snack." I spoke. Not a moment too soon, Sakura was back.  
"Sorry, I have to go. Things to do." She spoke. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and nodded.  
"Li-kun, will you walk her home?" Tomoyo asked.  
"No, it's fine. I can manage." She replied quickly before I could even respond. No protests were made as well because Sakura was quick as she finished and exited the room.  
"Oh dear.. She's in a hurry... Shall we follow her?" Tomoyo asked, holding her infamous video camera in hand. Where and when did she get a chance to pull it out?! Sheesh! She has not changed at all. Meilin chuckled, probably having the same thought as me.  
"Daidoji-san, I'm impressed. You haven't changed at all." Meilin spoke.  
"Ho ho! I can't help it. She's still so cute even after all these years!"

And out the three of us went, tailing the running Sakura. What was going on?

----------  
_Please Review! The more I get, the more motivated I'll be! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All created things to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

PREVIOUSLY

_"Oh dear.. She's in a hurry... Shall we follow her?" Tomoyo asked, holding her infamous video camera in hand. Where and when did she get a chance to pull it out?! Sheesh! She has not changed at all. Meilin chuckled, probably having the same thought as me.  
"Daidoji-san, I'm impressed. You haven't changed at all." Meilin spoke.  
"Ho ho! I can't help it. She's still so cute even after all these years!"_

_And out the three of us went, tailing the running Sakura. What was going on?_

**Sakura's PoV**

I ran towards Penguin Park, soon enough Kero joined my side.

"Activate your key already!" he ordered.

I nodded, turning to an alley. I abruptly stopped, and pulled out the key to hold before me. "_Key that holds the power of the stars! Reveal your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!!!"_

I watched as the key twirled, then grew longer into a star staff. I grabbed it when I knew it was ready and twirled it about me. I couldn't help it. It's my trademark thanks to Tomoyo… Darn the saying 'old habits die hard.'

"**JUMP!"** I called out, little wings appearing at my feet as I jumped up to the roof of a nearby building. Kero was following me. "Where is it, Kero?"

He pointed that way. "It has something that belongs to you." He said.

**Syaoran's PoV**

The three of us ran along when suddenly Sakura ran into an alley way. I stopped the others and ordered Meilin to go get my sword. She nodded without a word and ran the opposite direction to get it. I didn't say anything as Tomoyo set her camera on record and hid behind a wall to watch Sakura call out her key. Her grin gave proof that she still had that ridiculously cute trademark of hers. Habit, I suppose. When I notice Tomoyo looking up with the camera, I sighed. Time for actions, I suppose. It's been a while, but I'm sure I can still do this. I looked around and noticed where we were. Penguin Park was nearby. "Normally, I wouldn't say this, but come on, Daidoji." I said, gesturing. "I have a feeling she's headed to Penguin Park." She nodded as she looked at me and we ran on together towards the park.

Not too far from us up in the air, I noticed that Sakura has called Fly. It's been a while, but she still looks so angelic with those wings! Even if she is in a pink Chinese Dress, I can't help but blush. She's just so Angelic! I don't even know how I look so natural when I know that Daidjoji is recording my face while staring at Sakura. "Li-kun, up ahead!" Daidoji cautioned.

I turned my attention and noticed a weird woman standing at the top of a slide. She had a childish smile on her face and there was something in her arms. He focused his eyes on the black item. Why did it look familiar?

"You will give that teddy bear back!" Sakura shouted as she landed on the bars where the slides were.

**Sakura's PoV**

While flying towards Penguin Park, Kero was telling me what was up. A mysterious lady with a magic source that couldn't be identified by Kero or Yue.. Just who is it? Sounds like another accidental adventure for me to undertake once again by myself. There was no one else I could depend on. I just hope not to have Tomoyo following me again. She was so darned close to getting herself killed that one time when Eriol was around. As we arrived at the park, I saw the lady and almost instantly recognized the teddy bear in her arms. "You will give that teddy bear back!" I shouted at her as I stood on the bars that held up the swings.

The lady turned and looked at me. She had an innocent look on her face, a smile was there too. Somehow, that just gave me chills down my spines.

"I've been waiting for you… Sakura-san." She spoke in a soft, child-like voice. Who is she? Why does she know my name? "Sakura-san… It's a pleasure to meet you. Forgive my manners. I am Hikaru. Tomodachi Hikaru." She introduced herself as if she read my thoughts. A giggle escaped her lips. "I've been watching you for a while… If you don't remember Li Syaoran, I don't think you need this teddy bear anymore, do you?" She asked, raising my teddy bear. I couldn't answer her for a moment. Me? The teddy bear? I don't even remember how or why I got it… All I really know is that I really treasure it from the bottom of my heart.

"That's enough!" Shouted Kero as he transformed from a small plush toy to his true lion form immediately as he floated next to me. "You will return it to my mistress!" at that, he rushed forward to tackle her. I blinked out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Kero! Stop it!" I cried. He halted half way before he could reach the lady. He jerked his head to look at me, confused. I looked at the girl, gripping my star staff. She was attractive. She wore a light blue cherry blossom dress and her hair style almost mimicked my own. Two Chinese hair buns. Of course, her hair color was different. It seemed more of a darker shade of my own, light brunette hair color. Almost dark like Tomoyo's but lighter than that. Her face almost mirrored my own as well… It's weird. It's as if she was my reflection except… well, yeah. Even her voice was similar to mine… I would say my 12 year old, but I don't remember. My wings relaxed a bit as I balanced where I stood. "What do you want from me?" I asked her, remaining calm. She smiled.

"Your memories." She answered.

**Tomoyo's PoV**

I gasped as I faintly recognized the girl. I knew Li-kun would turn his head to look at me. I was still recording. "It's better if you go back now to view that DVD I gave you, Li-kun." I said, keeping as calm as I could as I was still recording the lady who called herself Hikaru, and Sakura. "Go." I ordered. Somehow, I just knew he would shake his head.

"I'm not leaving Sakura alone." He said. "Not after all these years. I'm going ahead." And I watched him from the corner of my eyes, knowing he wasn't one to leave Sakura at a time. He never did. I have all the proofs… no, let me reword that. I have _more_ than enough proof at home to show he's never left her at times like these. I'm rather grateful that Li-kun is here in Japan again. I know Sakura will need him by her side.

**Syaoran's PoV  
**I knew what I had to do. I wasn't about to abandon Sakura. That bear... it holds a lot of memories. I'm not about to let that bear out of my sight in that person's hand. I stepped into view, glaring up at the lady. "You will return that teddy bear." I said. I didn't look at Sakura. I kept my glare at the girl who had looked down at me, smiling.  
"Why?" she asked. I was kind of shocked as I was looking at her light blue, sapphire eyes. Why did she sound like Sakura from back then? "Didn't you give this bear to me before you left? I waited for you all these years.." My body was still tense as I looked at her. Despite that, my face relaxed a moment. "I know I did..." I said.

**Sakura's PoV  
**I was quiet all the while. I stared at her. "What do you mean... my memories?" She smirked.  
"I'm almost done. I want _him_. For a while, I've been transferring your memories of him into mine. Now all I need to do is erase _you_ from _his _mind.." She explained.  
"Leave innocent people out of this!" I said, pointing my staff at her.  
"Syaoran is my goal. Of course he'd be part of this." She said.  
I didn't understand what she meant. Why Tomoyo's friend? As far as I know... He doesn't have any magic! "He's just a human!"  
"I'm afraid not, Sakura-san. He will be mine soon enough."  
Almost as if on cue, Li-san stepped forward. I jerked my head downward, my staff securely in my hand once again as my eyes widened. I watched him as he said 'you will return that teddy bear.' Why did he care about a teddy bear?! Why was he here at all?! I jerked my attention from him to Hikaru as she was watching him as well... with a smile. I had a bad feeling about this. "Li-san! Don't listen to her! Look away!" I called out. Kero had returned to my side. I noticed he wasn't responded to my calling to him and jumped from the slide bars, flapping my wings as I came towards him. I hit a barrier as was tossed back. "Kinomoto-san!" A voice called. I was caught. As I grunted, I opened my eyes and looked up. "M-Meilin-san! What are you doing here?!" I asked.  
She smiled. "Don't worry. _He's _here to help you again." She said, helping me stand up again and ran off to Li-kun. He's here to help me... again? What did she mean? No one but Kero and Yue has ever helped me before...

I watched Meilin as she stood her ground right in front of the barrier. I stood where I was, Kero coming down to my side. "Sakura. You okay?" He asked. I nodded.  
"There are things I'm not even understanding right now... But I think I should wait." I said. He nodded, agreeing with my decision.

**Meilin's PoV  
**I stood before where I thought the barrier was to be. So what if I didn't have magic? At least I paid attention to where Kinomoto-san rebounded back from. And thanks goodness I made it back in time. I unsheathed Syaoran's sword and struck at it. No effect. There goes my short temper. "Oy! Syaoran! If you don't snap out of it, I'll break your sword!" I threatened. "I'm serious! Stop looking at the freak and get your sword like you asked me to!"

That did it. Syaoran turned to face me, an anime anger vein clearly on his head. "Who are you calling a freak?!" He asked. The lady did not seem happy as she was still on the slide. I smirked. "No one. Now get your sword." I said, tossing it to him. As I did, I ran back to where I saw Daidoji. I know fairly well how dangerous battles get. I was with them back then to try to get Clow Cards.

**Syaoran's PoV  
**I blinked for a moment when I heard someone say _'..stop looking at the freak...' _The rest, I didn't hear, but I knew who that was. I turned, quite angry at what she said. "Who are you calling a freak?!" I scowled at her. She grinned as she answered me though. I rolled my eyes as I reached out my hand to catch my Chinese sword. That was when I noticed Sakura standing there. "Kinomoto. Trust in me like you always have. Everything will be alright." I said to her with a smile. She blinked as she looked at me in surprise, then nodded. I nodded in return and turned to face Hikaru.  
"I don't know what you were doing, but it will stop now!" I said to her, holding my sword. She giggled.  
"Stop me if you can, but I won't give up." She said, holding up the black teddy bear.  
"WINDY!!!" A voice called, a wind lady coming to attack Hikaru. Only, it missed! Hikaru jumped back, holding the teddy bear.  
"Tsk, tsk. You can't get this teddy bear back so easily, Sakura-san." She said, disappearing in sakura petals.  
_"If you want the bear back, you'll have to fight for it! Until next time, kiddos!"_ her voice echoed. The teddy bear was gone. I scowled for a moment, knowing that it's too late to get that plush back.

**Sakura's PoV  
**I sank to my knees as Kero transformed back to his toy form. "It's gone..." I said, my shoulders shaking a bit.  
Li-kun turned to face me and walked towards me. Kero looked at him and then at me, not knowing what to do. "I'm going to go have a talk with Yue." He said softly, patting my hair.  
Sniffling, I nodded, not wanting to say a word. Li-kun stopped when he was close enough in front of me. He extended a hand before me. "Come on.. I'll take you home." He said. I looked up at him, wiping my eyes as my staff turned back to a small key. I nodded, unsure what to say. I extended my own to his hand as support to get up. His hand was quite warm. Tomoyo came to my side, a hand on my shoulder. Her camera was gone too. Meilin just went to Li-kun's side, the four of us walking together to my house in silence.

* * *

_Whooo, that's a lot of words I typed up there... ^^; look forward to the next chapter! ...I'm upping pretty fast, aren't I? Haha.. Strange... Please continue rating this story! Motivation for me is always a plus!_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All created things to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

**Author note:** Whooo! Chapter 4 is here! ^^; I'm glad to have people tell me that they like my idea. If you're real curious about who the heck Hikaru is or why I described her to look like Sakura, I suggest you keep reading. There's a really good reason why! I also feel like I left a lot of hints in the previous chapter as well… but I'm not going to spoil it! So far, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their support! I don't even know if I'd have gotten even this far without it. ^^; Without further ado, let's get this story on the road, eh?

PREVIOUSLY:_  
"Come on.. I'll take you home." He said.  
I looked up at him, wiping my eyes as my staff turned back to a small key. I nodded, unsure what to say. I extended my own to his hand as support to get up. His hand was quite warm. Tomoyo came to my side, a hand on my shoulder. Her camera was gone too. Meilin just went to Li-kun's side, the four of us walking together to my house in silence._

**Syaoran's PoV**

I was shooed away by Sakura's brother the second he saw me. Tomoyo had given me an apologetic look. I just rolled my eyes as I turned to go. "Meilin, you can stay if you want." I said.  
"No. I'm coming with you. You're going to watch that DVD as soon as you get home too, right?" She answered.  
I nodded. "Then let's go." And we walked on back to the place we were staying at in silence.  
As we got home in about ten minutes, Meilin flopped onto the couch in front of the big flat screen t.v. I placed the DVD in and sat down with the lights off to watch with Meilin in silence. Then it played.

"_Sakura-chan! Happy 16th birthday!" Said Daidoji. Sakura smiled as she had her hands behind her back. _

Sakura, as always, looked lovely. I didn't need to hear so many times from Daidoji in the DVD.

"_Hey, Sakura! I feel something weird going on!" The plush toy came right up to the birthday girl. She scoffed.  
_"_Did you eat the birthday cake that's for ME!?" She accused.  
__Kero seemed to have a sweat drop on his head. "Err… Cake?" he asked.  
_"_Kero…"  
__Daidoji chuckled. "Now now, Sakura-chan, Kero-kun. Today's a special day for our card mistress, is it not?" She asked.  
__Kero gave a thumbs up at the camera as he posed. "You betcha, Tomoyo!" He turned to look at Sakura. "But seriously. I feel something weird."  
__She nodded. "Yeah. I feel it now too. Shall we go?" He nodded and out they went out towards Penguin Park. A sequence of Sakura changing her key to her star staff and running scene later, they have arrived at the park._

I didn't even know how Daidoji was even able to keep up with them, so don't ask please. I watched this part carefully, feeling something, even from the DVD.

_As Sakura took a step into the park, she suddenly looked dizzy. "Oy, Sakura! Are you okay?" He asked, changing to his lion form. Her hands were on her head. She had collapsed on the ground, on her knees. "Sakura!"  
_"_Don't come!" She ordered. "I'm fine. I can do this even if Syaoran isn't here…" Her eyes were tightly shut as if she were focused on something. _

That girl.. She's never okay alone… So why was she trying so hard? For me? I focused harder on the t.v, noticing a silhouette of a girl nearby. The black shadow looked like the shape and figure of Sakura from when we were twelve years old. Wait a minute… Isn't that the girl from earlier? Hikaru? I glanced even harder at it while it was still in view. I wasn't sure if Meilin had noticed a thing either. She may be just watching Sakura and wondering what was going on.

_Sakura was suddenly standing straight as she pulled out a card. "TIME!" She shouted._

I blinked. Wait a minute... "Sorry, Meilin, I need to check something, " I said, grabbing the controller to rewind a little bit before playing again. I watched the shadow silhouette as it slowly raised its hand, seeming to point at Sakura just moments before she pulled out her 'TIME' card. I squinted a bit as the video continued playing. Meilin was looking at me, then at the t.v.  
"Was there something I missed?" she asked.  
"No. Nothing I need to tell you of." I replied, watching the DVD once more.

_After she had shouted time, all froze, and next thing anyone knew, Sakura was unconscious on the ground. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as Kero also said "Sakura!"  
Sakura groaned as she was held up by Daidoji. "Hoee? What just...?"  
Daidoji sighed. "Please don't scare me. Let's go back." she suggested.  
Sakura nodded as Kero also helped her up and let her lean on Tomoyo. He changed back to his plush form and rested in Daidoji's bag before the camera had clicked off._

Meilin sighed as she turned it off. "That doesn't really help much unless magic was involved..." She muttered.  
I nodded. "Oh, there was magic involved alright. Meilin, it seems to me like I'll need to stay here in Tomoeda area a while longer than anticipated." I spoke.  
She nodded in agreement. "I'm staying here as well then."  
"No. You need to go back and tell my Mother for me."  
"But..!"  
I shook my head. "There's no other choice. This is urgent. I'll need you to bring my uniform for me anyways. I left it behind."  
She groaned. "Fine. I'll be back as soon as I can then." She said, getting up to go pack up for China.  
I looked after her as she stalked off to her room. _'Sorry Meilin... I have to help her on my own...'_

**Kero's PoV**

I was sitting at the pillow on Sakura's bed as she and Tomoyo were just in silence. Sakura was so confused... I noticed Touya at the door and flew over to him, pushing him away from the door, closing it behind me as I exited. "Is Yukito here? I need to talk to you and Yue." I requested. He nodded as he turned to lead the way downstairs to where Yukito waited. Yukito looked at me and nodded as wings sprouted to cover him and reveal Yue. I also did the same, showing my true lion self. We did not need to worry about the Kinomoto Father.  
"I'm guessing there was something I missed earlier." Yue started.  
I nodded. "I would have gotten to you after I made a phone call to report the bear stolen but --"  
"Sakura's bear was stolen?" Interrupted Touya.  
I turned my head to look at him. "Yeah. The one that Li kid gave her." I turned my attention back to Yue. "As I was saying, Sakura did not sound happy to hear about such a thing, so she went quickly. There was no time to lose."

Yue crossed his arms for a moment, silent. "I see..."

And the discussion went on with occasional interruptions from Touya...

**Sakura's PoV**

I crossed my arms on my lap, looking down. "Today is so confusing..." I sighed. Tomoyo had her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.  
"Everyone has their up and downs... Cheer up, Sakura." She spoke.  
I looked at her with a frown. She's so lucky she doesn't have to deal with this whole thing by herself. She's always had Eriol for the last three years. Me, I've always been alone. So how could Tomoyo possibily understand what I'm going through?  
I was suddenly hugged by Tomoyo. I blinked my eyes for a moment. "Sakura... no matter what you're thinking... You are not alone." She muttered near my ears. How does she know what I'm thinking? We were met with so much more silence alone in my room.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you want to happen next in chapter 5! 3_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All created things to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

PREVIOUSLY: _I looked at her with a frown. She's so lucky she doesn't have to deal with this whole thing by herself. She's always had Eriol for the last three years. Me, I've always been alone. So how could Tomoyo possibily understand what I'm going through?  
I was suddenly hugged by Tomoyo. I blinked my eyes for a moment. "Sakura... no matter what you're thinking... You are not alone." She muttered near my ears. How does she know what I'm thinking? We were met with so much more silence alone in my room._

* * *

**Kero's PoV**

Yue and I turned our attention to Touya when he was suddenly held onto by his wife. "Kaho…" He said. She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Is something happening again to your little sister?" She asked. We all nodded. I filled her in. Her face grew serious as she listened.

"Would this mean that she has forgotten everyone else too?" She asked when I finished. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure why, but she's only forgotten the Li kid. Apparently, she's always been alone." I replied. "Yue, will you please explain further"

"No. I caught the grasp of what I needed to hear." Mizuki Kaho interrupted. "I will go up there and talk to her." And she left without another word. We watched her, and pondered a moment more.

"You said you believe that Syaoran is the only one that can help her?" Yue asked.

"No… Tomoyo has mentioned that to me in private. I still have my suspicions about someone we keep running into lately." Kero responded.

**Mizuki's PoV**

Sakura-chan could not have possibly forgotten her most important person. I didn't want to believe it myself. I stood outside of her room when Daidoji-san came out of the room. She looked surprised to see me, and then she softly smiled. "Hello Mizuki-sensei. Were you about to come see Sakura? She just asked for a moment alone." She said. I smiled.

"It'll be fine, Daidoji-san. I would only like to speak to her." I answered. She gave a nod and went on her way to go downstairs. I watched her for a moment before turning to face the door. I knocked gently.

"…Come in." A soft voice spoke.

I came in to the room, closing the door behind me with a smile. "Long time no see, Sakura-chan." I greeted.

She looked at me, her eyes at first sad until she registered who she was looking at. She blinked her eyes, suddenly in happiness as she got up from her bed to give me a hug. "Mizuki-sensei!" She cried. I hugged her back in comfort, ruffling her hair.

**Sakura's PoV**

I couldn't help it. Nii-san comes home when he can from the university, but Mizuki-sensei doesn't come very often. "Please… tell me.." I said, my head still on her shoulder. **(Hey, she's 17. Not ten years old)** "There's nothing I could have possibly forgotten about, could I?" I asked, pleading to know from her. I kept my arms tightly wrapped around her, seeking comfort.

"Sakura-chan… you are not a 10 year old. You've passed the judgment long ago." She seemed to hesitate. I suddenly felt sleepy as if a wind was passing by… Hoe? Shouldn't my window be closed? …Oh well.. I'm too sleepy…

**Mizuki's PoV**

I held on to the poor girl that had her arms wrapped around me. When she asked if there was something she may have forgotten, I was close to telling her if it weren't for the fact that the window suddenly opened. My eyes moved to see a girl that looked much like Sakura. I realized Sakura's gripped had loosened. The girl had a smile on her face. "Who are you..?" I asked her.

"My, my… It would have been troublesome if you told Sakura-chan about Syaoran" She answered. "I took her memories of him 5 years ago."

My eyes widened as I stared at her. "Why?" I asked. "Who are you?"

She sat down at the edge. "Simple. I want him. Now that I finally acquired something that could dangerously remind her of him, there's nothing else that could possibly make her remember… but I don't think I'll let you around her." She said, as if she was voicing her thought. "I am Tomodachi Hikaru. Thinking about it, I'm not as real as you or Sakura-chan." She looked a bit distant. "I'm… a reflection. A clone. But I'm also a failure. I was created to resemble two people from seven years ago, but the experiment failed. I was to be erased from existence, but…"

"But what?" I asked. "Just because you look a bit like Sakura, it doesn't mean her feelings are your feelings as well! He would never fall for you."

"Of course not." She wasn't fazed at what I said. "That's why I plan to take his memories of her as well. I've waited so long for him since there was a slight obstacle keeping me from China."

I frowned. "No matter what you do, even if your appearance is like hers, you cannot become Sakura herself."

"It won't matter. She will definitely not remember. Not even him. And no one will be around to stop me." The girl smiled as her eyes glowed, concentrating on Mizuki.

"W-what are you doing to Sakura and me!?" I couldn't move at all! Suddenly, my body moved by itself as it lifted Sakura-chan bridal style to place her on the bed. I was getting sleepy as I was forced to look at the girl's smiling face.

**Normal PoV**

As Mizuki passed out and fell forward, Hikaru held onto her, a smile still on her face. _'Another obstacle removed… All is going according to plan.'_ She thought to herself as she vanished with Mizuki in her arms. "Don't worry… Sakura-chan is only sleeping…" She voiced. Just after she had vanished, the room looked the same as Touya busted into the room. "Kaho!" He called before noticing she was nowhere in sight. Yukito was behind him as he looked in Sakura's room. Kero came flying in, in his plush form. "Never mind that! I sensed something from Sakura!" He said, going to the unconscious girl.

Kero sat on the bed next to Sakura while Touya touched her head and sighed. "She's fine.. She's only sleeping." He said.

**Sakura's PoV**

I stood in a dark realm, looking about. Where was everyone? Mizuki-sensei… Tomoyo-chan… Meilin-san… Nii-san... Kero… Yue… Outo-san **(father)**… I wrapped my arms around myself to hug myself. It was dark here and it seemed like no one else was around. Suddenly, the cards were shining as they formed a circle around me, each with a tiny light. "Everyone… you're all here with me…" I said, trying to smile. They each shook their heads. What? _There's someone else that means so much to you, Mistress._ What do they mean? _Remember him soon, or he'll be in danger soon. Only you and he can help each other._ Then my very magic circle appeared below me on the ground. I looked around once more and saw a silhouette of a guy dressed in a Chinese outfit. What? Who is he?

"Sa—Kinomoto-san. I will be waiting for you no matter what it takes. Please… remember me soon." The boy's voice said before he disappeared. He sounded so familiar…

"…_take his memories of her as well. I've waited so long for him since there was a slight obstacle keeping me from China."_

"_No matter what you do, you cannot become Sakura herself."_

What? Who was the first person that spoke? I really recognized the second person. It's a girl… and for some reasons, I feel as if I've spoken to her as well… just who is it? I tried to bring myself back awake, but I just couldn't! I pinched myself as well… but that didn't do the trick. Something was definitely trying to keep me from awakening!

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. For now, I'm going to Syaoran's point of view on the story since Sakura won't be awakening for a while, thanks to Hikaru! /////_

_Please Review and let me know if you're reading! ^^_

_Also, if you have something you'd like to read or see, please do tell me otherwise in the review. 3_


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Okay, I lied. This story will be written in normal PoV for a majority of the time in this chapter. And wow… people are uploading a lot for CCS as well! xD

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All created things to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

PREVIOUSLY: _Just after she had vanished, the room looked the same as Touya busted into the room. "Kaho!" He called before noticing she was nowhere in sight. Yukito was behind him as he looked in Sakura's room. Kero came flying in, in his plush form. "Never mind that! I sensed something from Sakura!" He said, going to the unconscious girl._

_Kero sat on the bed next to Sakura while Touya touched her head and sighed. "She's fine.. She's only sleeping." He said._

**NORMAL POV**

Kero has gone over to Syaoran's house with Yue after about three days. Meilin had already left for China, promising to return when she can. They had explained the recent events. Syaoran sighed a moment as he sat on the couch.

"…Mizuki-sensei has been taken, huh?" he asked. Kero nodded.  
"I sensed something going on, but we were too late."  
"What about Kinomoto?"  
"I don't know. She hasn't awakened ever since. Touya has been keeping constant watch over her while she's in her room."

Syaoran seemed to give a nod of approval as he was thinking for a moment. It has been a few hours after all. He was getting a bit worried about her. There was a soft knock on the door. He looked at Kero, who went onto the table to act as a plush. Yue just went to hide in a room. Syaoran sighed as he got up to go to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Daidoji. I heard Kero-kun is with you?" the voice replied.  
Syaoran looked back a moment. "It's only Daidoji-san." He said, turning back to the front to open the door for Tomoyo to come in.  
She smiled. "Sorry for dropping by so suddenly.. I'm just worried about Sakura…"  
"No, it's fine. Please, come in." He said, allowing her in.  
Kero nodded as he saw Tomoyo come in, followed by Syaoran. His plush arms were crossed as Yue came in.  
"Can you feel it, Kero?" Yue asked, leaning against the wall.  
"Yeah... Sakura is around… but not in her room."  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
Kero looked at Syaoran. "Her body is there… but her mind is not." He said. "We, the guardians, know just where our mistress's presence lies. And it's not in her body right now." He explained.  
"All we can do is trust in her and wait." Yue added.

**Sakura's POV**

I looked around the dark realm, the cards secured in my pockets. It was almost like déjà vu… No matter how far I went, I didn't seem to go anywhere. I stopped walking and took this moment to think to myself. I could see myself… I closed my eyes, thinking hard. Where did I experience this feeling before? I pulled out my cards to look at them all. Fly.. Jump… Watery… Firey… Thunder… Earthy… Dream… Song… Shadow… Mirror… Grow… Shrink… Sword… Glow… As I flipped through, I reached the last two cards: Light and Dark. I blinked my eyes in realization. I called out my star staff. "Light!" I called, the card in the air. Light came out, only to be dimmed. Huh? I sighed in frustration. Where am I?!

'_Poor woman.. she'll never tell Sakura the things she would need to hear… and there's no way Sakura-san will remember Syaoran when I have her memories!'_

Voices echoed in this… dark realm. Light disappeared, only illuminating on me. What? The voice sounded… familiar. As if I've heard it before. My two cards floated to look at me. "Light… Dark… what is it?" I asked them.

"Mistress… find your memories. We can sense them in this area. We're sorry we cannot help you.." They said, returning to my hand. My memories? Memories of what? Just then, a tiny green glowing… speck was falling slowly in front of me like a sakura petal. I raised my hand, palm open to let it land on my hand. It sunk inside, confusing me even more. A flashback appeared in my mind.

_**At the airport**_

"_Syaoran-kun!" a young voice called from a little girl as she came running into view. The boy stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the girl. As she stopped a few feet behind him, she noticed that he is holding a black teddy bear that he made. "You're… going back to Hong Kong?" She asked. The boy nodded.  
_"_I'll come back someday." He said.  
_"_Then… can I take care of that teddy bear for you?" She asked. He gives a smile as he walks over to her, giving her the teddy bear.  
_"_Yeah. Take care of him."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was confused. Syaoran… Syaoran… Where did I hear that name from again? My hand touched my forehead, thumb near my eye as I was trying to think back. One thing for sure is... That teddy bear is the same as the one I have! What's the meaning of this!? I went into a run, trying to figure it out. What is it that everyone is trying to tell me!? What is the meaning of that… vision? Was that girl me?

**Normal POV**

**-back to the others-**

Tomoyo and Syaoran were busy for the last few months of school; the guardians were in their disguised form. Kero was by Sakura's body while Touya went to school. Yukito had gone with him.

Kero sat by Sakura, ruffling the small bits of her hair. _'Come back to us soon, Sakura…'_ he thought to himself, obviously worried. The aura he felt earlier was definitely Sakura… and he just knows he can't be by her side wherever she is. She truly has to do something on her own. But will she really be alright? And what happened to Mizuki Kaho? She was just there with them that day before Sakura was discovered unconscious… It couldn't be that she was just simply… taken like that, could it? He frowned. No way. She's too strong to let herself be taken like that…

Sakura, on the other hand, was someone Kero is fond of as a master. He would not hesitate to be on guard to protect her, even if her 18th birthday is coming up in four more days… He sighed. Will she even wake up by then?

Meanwhile at the Tomoeda High School, Syaoran was seated in class next to the window where as Tomoyo sat to his right, one seat forward. He was staring out the window for a while, his thoughts elsewhere. _'Sakura… Where are you? How could you have possibly let your memories be taken?'_ he thought to himself. He wasn't really looking at anything… Not even at the soccer fields or tennis courts.

The bell rung for lunch time and Syaoran decided to go up to the roof with his food. Tomoyo said she was going to accompany him later. He shrugged as he sat outside on the roof, eating slowly. He was quiet for the time being. Everyone was happy to see him. He had a mask on to hide his worries over something else and had just greeted them. It sucked to keep a secret to everyone.

His muscles tensed as his eyes rolled up to the fence that kept idiots from falling from the roof. There, he saw Hikaru standing at the top of the fence with a smile on her face. He got up, a glare on his face. "Give Sakura her memories back." He said.

She frowned as she looked at him. "Mou… Syaoran-kun, you have such a scary face.." She pouted.  
"Cut the crap. It won't work on me the second time. I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my first name."  
"But.." She frowned even more, looking about to cry.  
"That won't work on me." Syaoran warned. _'The only one that can do it and it works on me is Sakura Kinomoto and __**only**__ her. No one else.'_ He thought to himself.  
"Fine, very well. I won't stop until I succeed." Hikaru sighed as she jumped away without another word, disappearing while surrounded by pink sakuras.  
Tomoyo had come upon the roof while Syaoran was thinking. "Li-kun…" she said softly. Syaoran blinked out of his thoughts as he looked at Tomoyo.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Umm… I've called Hiiragizawa-kun earlier."  
"Why?"  
"I… feel as if he could help. He agrees that what happened to Sakura is not… normal. He's coming with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon." Tomoyo did not want to mention that she's quite lonely and wanted to see him as well... Sakura is her first priority after all. Syaoran nodded.  
"All the help we could get, I suppose." He said. He wished he could do this alone though. Tomoyo nodded.

**Sakura's POV**

So far, I've only found a total of three green glowing specks that have given me visions. It all seems to be going backwards though. The airport seen seemed to be the last time the girl saw him. The time when she jumped across the stairs to get to his arms to hug him and tell him that she loves him. And also the time when he had disappeared when VOID had caught him. All it was doing was confusing me! Wait a minute. Why was VOID in that one? It was me that has sealed her on my own! Kero was the one that got caught on the Ferris wheel… There wasn't a boy there… was there? Is there really something I had forgotten?_  
'Mistress! You're almost there!'  
_'_Hurry and remember him!'  
_'_Wake up soon!'_

The cards in my pockets were glowing, cheering me on. I looked down at them, so very surprised. My hand was on my head again, thinking back. What was going on..? Are they actually trying to say that these visions are actually my own? Why had I forgotten them? I looked around and found another green glowing speck, letting it sink into my hand once more…

**Normal POV**

Kero touched the unconscious girl's forehead, noticing her radiance was slowly coming back. _'Sakura… let your cards guide you.'_ He thought to himself, knowing that she's on the right path. He looked at her face, noticing that she was frowning. Sure, it's confusing, but she just has to know her true memories soon or the brat was going to be in danger.

* * *

_That's it for now! Until the next chapter! =) Please send me reviews! I love talking to people. Some of you know that. =)_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All created things to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

PREVIOUSLY: _"I… feel as if he could help. He agrees that what happened to Sakura is not… normal. He's coming with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon." Tomoyo did not want to mention that she's quite lonely and wanted to see him as well... Sakura is her first priority after all. Syaoran nodded.  
"All the help we could get, I suppose." He said. He wished he could do this alone though. Tomoyo nodded._

_

* * *

_**SOMEWHERE UNSEEN**

A smirk was on an unknown face. Nothing could be seen of this person as he or she stared into the glass ball that was watching over Tomoyo and Syaoran as they were walking towards Sakura's home.  
"Excellent… Things are going just the way I want it to…" Spoke a male voice. Not too far behind him was Hikaru. She was smirking as well. "When is a good time to take Syaoran's memories?" She asked.  
"Soon, child… Be patient. We shall wait for Clow's reincarnation to arrive." He said. "How is that Mizuki doing?" he asked.  
"She is still unconscious."  
"Awake her soon. She can be useful to us."  
Hikaru nodded. "Very well." At that, she turned to walk away.

**NORMAL POV**

Kero had not moved from his spot the entire time, staying by Sakura's side, very worried. She was breathing slowly. _'Sakura… please..' _he thought to himself. He snapped out of it when he heard a gentle knocking from the front door, followed by a soft voice.  
"Kero-kun, are you there? It's Tomoyo and Syaoran."  
He sighed as he got up to go out of the room and down to the first floor to unlock the door for them. "Thank you Kero. Has she awakened yet?"  
He shook his head as he led them up to Sakura's room.

Tomoyo stood by the door while Syaoran was near the bed, crouching down by Sakura's side. They did not make a sound... It was as if they fear waking something unknown here. Tomoyo was watching Kero, noticing that he is all gloomy. She had an idea and excused herself from the room to go downstairs. Kero sat at the head of the bed, eyes on Sakura for a moment. He then looked at Syaoran for a moment. "Oy. I'll be right back. Don't leave her side." He said.  
Syaoran nodded. "Sure. Take your time."  
Kero looked at Sakura once more and got up to fly out the door to see what Tomoyo was up to.

Syaoran remained where he was, watching Sakura. This was wrong. Why had she forgotten him? Why is there a new enemy again? Why does she seem to want her memories? He just frowned as he looked carefully at Sakura. "Ki -- no.. Sakura.. I'm waiting on you. Please wake up soon." He whispered to her ear.

**Sakura's POV**

_"Ki -- no.. Sakura.. I'm waiting on you. Please wake up soon."  
_I looked around as I heard a boy's voice calling for me. Why was everything so familiar now? So far, I had received 10 visions, and I don't know what to think of it. Are these false memories or are these the memories that everyone have been trying to tell me that I've lost? My hand moved to my heart as I tried to think carefully, feeling my heart beat against my chest. The cards were glad I remembered quite a bit. They were telling me that I was never alone. I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes as a card glowed and came out of my pocket. There was only one thing to do now. I raised my star staff as my eyes opened. I had it figured out. The last thing I was doing was sleeping... but as real as I feel here.. It was as if I was in someone's mind. That's the only explanation I could think of as to why I cannot awake myself. "SLEEP!" I called. The realm I was in seemed to be fading. I felt myself escaping...

**Back to the others (Normal POV)**

Syaoran was still alone with Sakura in her room. It was almost like a deja vu for him. That one time when they were doing a "Sleeping Beauty" play a long time ago in Tomoeda Elementary. Only the roles are reversed and well... this is real. But the question was... Did she need a kiss to wake up? _Would _she wake up if he kissed her? His face flustered as he thought about it. His hand unconsciously reached for Sakura's, her hand was slightly warm. He leaned close to her face, slowly letting his lips meet her soft, gentle lips. He pulled away, though his hand still held hers. He could hear her groan, her eyes struggling to open. Was this for real? He pulled his hand just as Sakura's hand held onto his.

Slowly, her eyes opened to see Syaoran looking at her. She didn't understand why he was blushing... but she did feel a warmth touching her lips. Her free hand moved to her lips as she gently looked at Syaoran. "Umm... Did you just..?" She asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.  
"Ah... uhh... Well.." Syaoran started. Sakura only smiled at him.  
"I'm sorry. It took me so long, didn't it... Syaoran-kun?" She asked.  
"Well... I mean.. uh... Wait, what?" He was still mumbling, trying to find the words to say, until he heard Sakura.  
"I'm sorry... Syaoran-kun."  
Syaoran was quite surprised. "Are your... memories coming back?"  
"I only got a little back. I don't know too much... but you must be an important person to me." Sakura explained, her eyes looking down at her bed.

Tomoyo was at the doorway, having recorded everything. She had a smile on her face as Sakura had awaken. _At last..._ she thought.  
Eriol came up behind Tomoyo, hugging her from behind. "Now, now, Daidoji-san. It's not right to spy on them, is it?" He asked.  
Tomoyo chuckled as the couple turned to look. Sakura was sitting up now.  
"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.  
"Welcome back, Sakura."  
"I.. I'm back." She said with a smile of her own to return to her best friend.  
Kero came flying in and flew right onto her shoulder. "Sakura!!! You made me worry too much!!!" He cried. Sakura chuckled.  
"Sorry, Kero. I made you worry about me."

At this time, Eriol came into the room with a smile on his face. "Sleeping beauty final awakes?" He asked.  
Sakura blushed at this and slowly nodded her head. "When did you get here?" She asked.  
"Just a few minutes ago. Now... What is the last thing you remember before you fell asleep?"  
Sakura pondered a moment. "Well... I was hugging Mizuki-sensei and then I got sleepy. I don't recall if anything has happened then.  
"I sensed something going on and I tried to come as soon as possible... but that lady was no where to be seen." Kero said.

All was silent for a while. What was everyone thinking? Could it be that they have finally realized that Mizuki Kaho has gone missing?

* * *

_Yeah, sorry this is a short chapter. More will come in chapter 8! Look forward to it! I will be combining ideas from this point onwards!_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All created things to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

PREVIOUSLY: _Sakura blushed at this and slowly nodded her head. "When did you get here?" She asked.  
"Just a few minutes ago. Now... What is the last thing you remember before you fell asleep?"  
Sakura pondered a moment. "Well... I was hugging Mizuki-sensei and then I got sleepy. I don't recall if anything has happened then."  
"I sensed something going on and I tried to come as soon as possible... but that lady was no where to be seen." Kero said._

_All was silent for a while. What was everyone thinking? Could it be that they have finally realized that Mizuki Kaho has gone missing?_

**Now… only 2 more days until her 18****th**** birthday…**

**Normal POV**

**-At Penguin Park-**

Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on separate swings next to each other as Eriol and Tomoyo were either sitting on the bench or leaning against a nearby tree. They were pondering what to do. At first, Kero was against letting them go from the house, but Sakura insisted that she was feeling much better and just needed some outside air. Plus, how can he refuse when Tomoyo is offering to record all of his cool poses another time? Typical, yes?  
Eriol cleared his throat to get rid of the unnecessary silence. Luckily, no one was around, so they were free to talk of what to do. "So… According to what Syaoran-san has said about the video… I need to ask Sakura-san about something." He looked at her. "Do you remember what happened after you used the card Time?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment as she tried to recall events. She then nodded. "I can't say for sure, but one thing I do know is I did not realize that I had used TIME. The only thing I knew was that she had caught my eyes within a barrier and I felt… funny." She explained.  
More silence carried on. Syaoran crossed his arms. "That girl…. Tomodachi. What an oxymoronic name. She's not someone that can be trusted."  
Sakura frowned. "I'm sure she has her reasons, Syaoran-kun."  
Eriol nodded as he crossed his arms. "I'll have to agree with Syaoran-san on this one. She sounds like someone that deceives people to get what she wants."  
Tomoyo frowned. "Even if I don't have magic to sense anything, I'll go with what Sakura says. There's always a reason for everything."  
More silence carried on. No one wanted to argue over a mysterious person anyways. It was silent until a single person clapping their hands caught all their attention. They turned their heads and Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran widened their eyes in surprise at the woman that appeared as if nothing had happened.  
"You kids are sure working hard…" She said with a smile.  
"Mizuki-sensei…" Sakura murmured.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Asked Eriol.  
Mizuki smiled. "I'm fine. Was I missed?"  
"A lot of things, Mizuki-sensei." Eriol said with a smile in return.

Sakura was hesitant to respond. Something did not seem right. It wasn't her expression or attitude that showed it… more like her magic attribute. "Sensei… Where did you go after you came to talk to me?" She asked.  
Mizuki looked at Sakura with a calm expression. "What do you mean? I was with Touya."  
"But onii-san is at school right now with Yukito-kun."  
"I came back to visit."  
"You don't come very often."  
"I'm busy with teaching and traveling."  
"Why is it now that you come back to Tomoeda? It's only been a few days."  
The others, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol were quiet as Sakura and Mizuki were talking. They seemed surprised to see that Sakura was suspicious. Tomoyo noticed why and nodded as she stood by Sakura's side.  
"Sakura is right… You're not usually far from your husband." She said.  
"Why are you two questioning me? I'm right here because I missed you guys." Mizuki said with a frown as if she was hurt.  
Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened them again, more serious than ever. She had her key out. _"Key that holds the power of the stars! Reveal your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!"_ she called out, the key expanding to her star stick.  
"Mizuki-sensei… I'm sorry." She said, pulling out a card. "Let Mizuki-sensei rest for a while! SLEEP!"

The little girl came out and flew over to the bewildered Mizuki and rested on her head, making her drowsy enough to fall asleep. Eriol and Syaoran rushed over to her quickly to catch her before she fell down to the ground and hurt herself. Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
"She's being manipulated. If we give her information, she may leak it to Hikaru." She said in her defense.  
"But how did you two figure that out?" asked Eriol.  
"Her magic is different than usual. I am usually all _Hanyan_around her and very comfortable around her… but something seemed different." Sakura said.  
"I figured it out because of what Sakura said." Tomoyo explained with a smile.  
"In any case, I'll need to call nii-san and let him know that Mizuki-sensei is safe." Sakura said.  
"No. Let me borrow Mizuki-sensei and Syaoran. We'll go see if we can find out whom the magic belongs to." Eriol said.  
Sakura nodded. "Okay. Take care of her." Syaoran looked at Eriol.  
"Let's go to your house, Syaoran-san." He suggest. Syaoran nodded and they lifted the teacher with ease and went on to leave the park.  
"Be careful!" Called Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned her attention to Sakura and smiled.  
"W-what?" Sakura asked.  
"You know... Your birthday is in less than 48 hours... I have some outfits for you to try on." She said with a starry smile.  
Sakura sighed as she slowly shook her head. "Alright fine. I'll stop by for a bit." she reluctantly agreed, going with her best friend to the Daidoji Residence. There was no point in refusing to go even if she didn't want to... This was something that she could do for Tomoyo, and she didn't mind... no matter how weird Tomoyo's obsession has always been. At least that part of her best friend did not change.

Once they were at the mansion, Sonomi was there. "Oh! Tomoyo! Sakura-chan! Welcome!" She greeted as the two girls came in.  
"I'm home, mother." Tomoyo said with a smile. Her mother greeted her daughter with a hug and a kiss on the cheeks.  
"Hello." Greeted Sakura, before Tomoyo dragged her off upstairs and to her room. Tomoyo just had the instinct that her mother was going to ask if Sakura was okay after running from the house like that... There was no time, and time is ticking. The girls got right to business...

**MEANWHILE AT SYAORAN'S HOME**

Syaoran and Eriol were in their usual garments when it came to battles and such. Because they were 18, their heights have changed, so for Syaoran, instead of the usual green and red Chinese outfit, It was Red and white. As girly as it sounds, everyone insisted that his outfit should go with the red gem that is within his sword. The source of his magic. At least the style that was on his old garments were on this new one. Eriol did not need to worry since the robe he wore way back about 6 years ago was a bit too big on him. All he had to do was resize the arm sleeves and leg sleeves. The hat surprisingly still fit him. Eriol had his sun staff out, ready. Syaoran had found his sword mailed in by Meilin, claiming to have business to take care of and she'll come in herself at a later time.

They stood at opposite ends of Mizuki Kaho. Beneath her was a carved magic circle that resembles Clow's old magic circle. "Ready to do this, Clow's reincarnation?" Syaoran asked.  
Eriol smiled. "Of course, descendant of Clow Reed."  
They each closed their eyes to focus, each chanting together in Chinese. Eriol was fluent with the language because he's partially Clow himself, and also, he has been studying other languages. Magic was taking place. The magic circle was glowing, reacting. No one was watching, but a white, harmless lightning touched Syaoran and absorbed into him, causing him to grunt as he tried to keep focus. They have to find out who took Mizuki-sensei!  
Eriol had heard Syaoran and opened his eyes. Syaoran had his eyes squinted tightly shut as he tried to keep focus. He quickly canceled the magic and rushed over to Syaoran's side. "Are you okay!?" He asked, concerned. "You usually do this spell quite easily too..." He added. He knew this because Syaoran had attempted to find him that many years ago from the coat he left with Sakura when he had not realized she had a fever.  
Syaoran opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah.. I'm fine. Where's Tomodachi?" He asked, looking at Eriol.  
Eriol blinked in surprise. "Why are you asking about an opponent? I don't know that answer, Syaoran-san."  
"She's not an opponent.." He said as his face gradually reached red color that could only have been seen when he's around Sakura. "She's in danger unless I find her soon."  
"Wait a minute." Eriol said. "Don't you mean Sakura-san?"  
He looked at Eriol. "Huh? Who's that?"  
"Kinomoto Sakura. Don't start joking with me, Li Syaoran." Eriol said.  
"I never joke, Hiiragizawa Eriol." Syaoran got up and walked casually towards the window to look outside. "If you are not going to help me locate her with the magic source from Mizuki-sensei... Please leave."  
Eriol was startled, but he kept a calm face on. Something weird was seriously going on!!! "Alright fine, as you wish." He said, reluctant to get up and leave the house.  
Syaoran was by himself as he pondered in his thoughts. _'Kinomoto Sakura... the name sounds vaguely familiar...'_ A moment of silence passed as he was putting two and two together. Just pull the puzzles together... and a _Click_ was heard. _'She must be an enemy that's keeping me from my beloved Hikaru.'_ His eyes seemed to change from its gentle chocolate brown color to a different form as he was thinking to himself. _'I'll find you soon... Wait for me a bit longer.'_

**SOMEPLACE ELSE**

"The magic has worked..." A smirk from a figure could be seen. "All that's left is to get rid of _her_ and to make him mine soon..."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!!! As I've told a few people, I may wrap this story up on chapter 10... or maybe to chapter 15. Either way, I can't update while in school. D= That's where most of my thinking for the story takes place!! -arrow arrow- Anyways. Please review! You'll soon find out what the heck is going on with Syaoran soon... Bwahahaha... Give me at least 4 reviews, or a total of 35 reviews or more and the next chapter shall be up as soon as possible! Much love._


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All created things to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

PREVIOUSLY: _Syaoran was by himself as he pondered in his thoughts. 'Kinomoto Sakura... the name sounds vaguely familiar...' A moment of silence passed as he was putting two and two together. Just pull the puzzles together... and a Click was heard. 'She must be an enemy that's keeping me from my beloved Hikaru.' His eyes seemed to change from its gentle chocolate brown color to a different form as he was thinking to himself. 'I'll find you soon... Wait for me a bit longer.'_

A/N: _People are getting the... wrong idea from chapter eight!!! xD I don't want to spoil anything, but come on... at least try not to assume everything and think you're right.. =) Here we go with Chapter Nine of Lost Memories!_

"Li-kun did what?!" Asked Tomoyo to Eriol as they sat in the living room of the Kinomoto residence. Eriol frowned as he looked at Tomoyo. He had just explained what had happened and was jumping to conclusion. Sakura came into the room with a tray of tea and cake to serve the guests.  
"I-I'm sure it was a misunderstanding, Eriol-kun." said Sakura as she set the tray down on the table.  
"I can only hope it was, Sakura-san." Eriol said as he grabbed a cup of came flying in and sat before a plate of cake.  
"The brat, huh? It might be right to assume that Hikaru kid got what she want." He said, taking a bite out of his cake.

No one said anything for a moment after Kero. Sakura didn't want to lose hope... Tomoyo didn't want to say anything... and for once, she didn't have anything intelligent to say. Not that she had magic senses like the rest of them did. As for Eriol, he was simply thinking for a moment, trying to figure it out.  
Kero on the other hand was simply eating up his share of the cakes, then he frowned. He was regretting what he just said earlier... he didn't like to put Sakura down in the dumps anyways.

"Let's go." Sakura said, getting up.  
"Just where are you planning to go?" Asked a voice.  
Two men came into the room to look at the group. Sakura looked and was surprised. "Onii-san! Yukito-kun!" She spoke, blinking in surprise.

"Hi Sakura-san." Yukito greeted with a friendly smile.  
"What brings you two home so early?" Asked Eriol with a small smile.  
"Touya missed Mizuki-san."  
"Yuki..."

Sakura chuckled softly as she noticed the fact that her brother was lightly blushing. Aww... So he was worried about Mizuki-sensei? She looked at Eriol for a moment and nodded to him as they came to a silent agreement. She and Eriol looked at Touya for a moment.

"Onii-san... about Mizuki-sensei..." She started.  
"What about Kaho?" He asked.  
"Well.. after I woke up, it took me a while to remember. We saw her at the park, but something was wrong." Sakura explained.  
"If it weren't for Sakura's _hanyan_ feeling that she gets around her, we wouldn't have noticed." added Eriol.

Touya was quiet for a moment, just thinking to himself for the time being. Yukito closed his eyes for a moment as angelic wings emerged from his body, wrapping around him. As soon as the white wings opened again, it was not Yukito that was there. Instead, a man in white clothing and silver hair appeared. "It sounds like Kaho-san was taken for a while. Where is she now?" He asked as he stood in the room instead of Yukito there.

Eriol looked at Yue and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Last I checked, she's unconscious at Syaoran-kun's home." He answered.  
"What's she doing at the brat's house?" Asked Touya.  
"We were going to see if we could figure out where she's been and who was attempting to control her."

All was silent for a moment as everyone looked at Touya. For a moment, he was uncomfortable with the feeling... at least until Tomoyo suddenly got up and whispered something in Sakura's ears. Sakura sighed as she got up and followed her to go to her room with Tomoyo.  
Kero sighed as he scratched his head for a moment.

Eriol looked at Touya some more and then at Yue. "It seems to me that we're all going to take action soon... Even Tomoyo could sense that." He said with his usual smile.  
"Is Touya coming with us?" asked Yue.  
"I should. Someone has to be there to save Kaho." he answered.  
Eriol sighed. "If you say so, Touya-kun. I'll do what I can to protect you. How is the other me?"  
"Dad? He's fine. He's just out of town as usual." Touya answered. He didn't seem to like the fact that Sakura is sometimes home alone... but then again she wasn't because her guardian, Kero (Even though he's sometimes not someone Touya could trust all the time), is there for her.  
Eriol nodded. Things would have been easier if Fujitaka was around... Oh well, it couldn't be helped if he's out of town for his job... He can't always depend on his other self anyways. He wasn't going to start regretting the choice he wanted done to not be the greatest magician. It's what Sakura has helped him achieve after he had her change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. He had his reasons for everything and there was no reason he should start regretting it.

"...We're ready. It's time we go save Syaoran-kun." Sakura spoke as she came down the stairs in a cute pink outfit designed by no other than Tomoyo. As Sakura came into the room, she was followed by Tomoyo, who is holding a camera to record everything from this point onwards. "Shall we go?"  
Eriol, Kero, Yue, and Touya looked at Sakura for a moment. They each nodded and went out of the house, Sakura leading the way, followed by Tomoyo, Yue, Eriol, Touya, and Kero. As he came out last, he transformed into his true lion form. Sakura had released her Star Key as they made their way towards Penguin Park.

_"O Key that hides the power of the Stars!  
Reveal your true form before me!  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract!  
RELEASE!!!"_

As they stood at the edge of the park, the group, excluding Touya and Tomoyo, knew there was something wrapped around the park. Sakura looked towards the swing set and noticed a younger version of herself was there along with Syaoran. She blinked her eyes as she was watching.. herself crying? Her left hand went to her head as she slowly recalled that event as well... That seemed right.. Syaoran was always there for her when they were together. She was never alone.  
Tomoyo had noticed that Sakura did not look well and went up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" she asked.  
Sakura nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."  
"Don't forget your invincible spell."

Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo and returned her smile. Of course... she had almost forgotten about it. She turned her attention back towards the playground, gripping her staff more confidently now. She was not alone... and neither was her opponent. "Everything... will surely be alright." She said, walking forward. "Everyone... please wait for me. I'll get him _and _Mizuki-sensei back." she added before she entered the park. As she did, she had disappeared from everyone's sight. Kero and Yue closed their eyes to concentrate.  
"Believe in Sakura." Said Kero.  
Eriol nodded as he pulled out his old staff to concentrate on the magic with Yue and Kero as well. Tomoyo and Touya could only wait...

As Sakura had stepped into the park, she noticed the scenery around her was changing. It wasn't day time anymore. Instead, it looked as if it was suddenly night time with the full moon high up in the sky. There was something about this night that seemed rather nostalgic to her as she looked around, noticing buildings around her. She definitely wasn't at Penguin Park anymore. Or at least, that's what her mind was telling her anyways. She turned her attention forward and noticed something was quickly coming at her, so in reaction, she called out JUMP and got out of the way and up to the roof of a building. She faced forward and toward where the thunder bolt had come from and noticed Syaoran there with his sword drawn. "Syaoran-kun..." she murmured, gripping her staff.  
"Ara~ how'd you know lightning was coming at you?" a voice interrupted her moment. She turned her eyes and saw Hikaru standing a building away from her. As usual, her outfit seemed to match her own, only in a light blue color instead of the pink that Sakura wore.  
"You... give everything back!" demanded Sakura.  
"Give what back?"  
"Give back the teddy bear you took... Mizuki-sensei... Syaoran-kun... and our memories!"  
A grin grew on Hikaru's face as she sat down indian-style on the building, her image lit by the moonlight. "So you know I had taken your memories..."  
"Not just mine... but Syaoran-kun as well." Sakura said.  
"What proof do you have that I had taken yours as well as Syaoran's?"  
"Plenty of proof. When you had me unconscious for a while and trapped in your mind... The Cards guided me. They sensed my true memories scattered and I had more than enough time to find enough to remember."  
"Is that so?"  
"It is." Sakura looked forward at the girl with determination in her emerald eyes. "You have taken Syaoran's memories with proof coming from Eriol-kun. Something went wrong and suddenly he doesn't remember me as well? That is not natural."  
Hikaru gave a smirk as she watched Sakura toss accusations at her. "But for me... it _is_ natural... After all... _I_ am the one he loves... not you." she murmured slowly to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "That is a _lie_!" She cried.  
Just then, a young Chinese boy appeared between the girls in his usual Chinese outfit; the sword in his hand. He wasn't looking at either of them though.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called, only standing where she stood. She wasn't going to move yet.. and neither was Hikaru. She was confident while Sakura watched Syaoran with worried eyes.  
Syaoran had turned his head to look at Sakura. He raised the sword and pointed it at her. "What do you want?" he asked in a monotonous voice.  
"Syaoran-kun... It's me. Sakura." She pleaded, staring into his light brown eyes. She mentally noted that his eyes were not the same chocolate brown eyes she knew so well. "Snap out of it, please!"  
"Snap out of what?" he asked. He turned to face forward to Sakura, his sword still pointing at her. "What lies are you feeding me now, Kinomoto-san?"  
Sakura was hesitant as she took a step back, gripping her Star staff.

"What's the matter, Sakura-san? Not going to accept his duel?" Hikaru asked from where she watched. It's like she was enjoying this!  
"I... I could never hurt Syaoran-kun... but I promise you, Syaoran-kun! I'll help you remember!" She said with determination after hesitating so much. She didn't feel that there was any other choices that she could choose from anyways. She raised her staff up after tossing a card up there. "SWORD!!!" and immediately, her staff changed completely to her own sword. She looked at Syaoran, questions racing through her mind. How could she get him to remember without harming him? Could she really fight against him? She closed her eyes for a moment.  
_"Everyone... I'll find them soon. Everything will surely be alright."_ she assured herself as she reopened her eyes with new found determination in her eyes as she looked directly at Syaoran, her sword also pointing to him. "Syaoran-kun... I will not hold back." She said, holding back her emotions.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait!! There will be a cliff hanger, but I will be wrapping things up in the next chapter. You'll see! It'll be fine! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10 FINAL CHAPTER

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the anime nor the original characters from the mentioned anime. All created things to CLAMP. I only claim the story plot written within... My ideas or could be from a person that suggested or wanted to see something happen. All I ask is that you enjoy this all the same and do not threaten to sue me for any reasons. Just a fan fiction created by a fan, for fans._

A/N: So... here we are! **IF** I feel there is a need to continue this plot, I will do so... but like I said a few chapters back, I might end it on this chapter. ^^; First up though, I want to give thanks to the following people for reading this story and actually reviewing most of the chapters: **Iwee-sah, xxxArisaxxx, **and **Lykaos**! ^^ and I especially want to thank my friend, **xXaznAnko**, and **xxxArisaxxx** for ideas when I felt like I was running out of fuel for this! Thanks everyone for giving me the motivation to continue this! This chapter is for everyone!

PREVIOUSLY: _She raised her staff up after tossing a card up there. "SWORD!" and immediately, her staff changed completely to her own sword. She looked at Syaoran, questions racing through her mind. How could she get him to remember without harming him? Could she really fight against him? She closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Everyone... I'll find them soon. Everything will surely be alright." she assured herself as she reopened her eyes with new found determination in her eyes as she looked directly at Syaoran, her sword also pointing to him. "Syaoran-kun... I will not hold back." She said, holding back her emotions. _

_

* * *

_**_Sakura's PoV  
_**I watched Syaoran before me as a breeze blew by us. The only thing that was shining as a light for us was the moon. I felt a presence around me, as if it was hugging me close. _"Sakura... be strong."_ The familiar voice whispered in my ears. I felt a... shiver go down my spine. But this shiver is a good kind. Was that Syaoran-kun speaking to me? _"I am always by your side. I love only you. Fight him well, Sakura. He is not me."_ the voice continued to whisper. I turned my head to see a silhouette that looked so much like Syaoran. It was as if I could see his ghost! ...but they scare me! But then again, I couldn't possibly be scared of something that _looks _like him... Could I?

I gave him a nod and looked back at the boy that challenged me. "Wind! Become a binding chain! WINDY!" I called out as I charged forth to strike at him with the assistance of Windy, my first card. The battle has only just begun... And I'll say a few things: It was a hard, long battle.. but I just knew and felt that Syaoran was near me. There's no way I could lose. I had called out FLY and other cards to assist me. Of course, a few selected of them, such as SHADOW, were forced returned to their cards by Hikaru. She really must be a reflection of me or something! I didn't dare to bring out the other three elements that I had: FIREY, WATERY, and EARTHY. Of all of them, WINDY was the most gentle. I really didn't want to bring harm to anyone. I used SHIELD a few times when I needed it. I couldn't let myself be harmed by him either.

A few times, I had felt Kero and Yue beside me to assist me. I really was never alone, was I? I felt that I had hurt Syaoran-kun for all the things I've said... A few voices echoed in my mind:

_"I caught them all thanks to your advices, Kero." _It was my own voice... Now I know it is not true._  
_

_"Long time no see, Sakura." _Syaoran-kun..._  
"..I'm sorry? I don't believe we've met. How do you know my name?" _How could I possibly had said that now?_  
_

_"Leave innocent people out of this!"_  
_"Syaoran is my goal. Of course he'd be part of this." _Why was Hikaru targeting him?_  
_

_"Kinomoto. Trust in me like you always have. Everything will be alright." _Of course..._  
_

I had my eyes closed for a moment... There were hints so many times and almost every time, everyone tried to keep me sheltered. Mizuki-sensei... Tomoyo-chan... Meilin-chan... Syaoran-kun... Onii-san... Yukito-kun... Kero-chan... They've all helped me so many times. Well now it's _my_ turn to do return the favor! Syaoran-kun needs my help the most and I will do just that!

Therefore, I rushed forward with my eyes opened, calling out SHIELD to block his random lightning attacks. "Syaoran-kun!" I cried, jumping around him with the help of JUMP_. _

**Kero's PoV  
**The wait for our mistress might be hard, but it was all we could do. I stared blankly at the park when Yue shifted a moment.  
"A battle has begun." he said.  
"You're right. Sakura is using the cards right now." I agreed.  
"Is there anything you can do?" Asked Tomoyo. It was kind of obvious that she's a bit upset to be missing out on the actions to film.  
"They can't do anything right now, Tomoyo-san." Eriol spoke. "Sakura-san is in another dimension facing her opponents."

I sat down for a moment in my lion form. "Sakura... be strong." I said, closing my eyes, wishing she could have absorbed my powers through her staff as she had done to Yue and me when going up against Eriol. But we knew very well that this situation is very much different. This is not the Final Judgment. More like it is the real thing...  
No. I mustn't have doubts. For goodness sakes, she isn't 10 years old anymore! She knows very well how to take care of herself.

After a while, Yue and I looked up as we sensed a distortion in the time space again. Someone was walking through with another person in their arms.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo as she rushed over to check on the unconscious girl that was in Syaoran's arms.  
"I trust you are truly Syaoran-kun?" asked Eriol.  
He nodded. "Sakura is knocked out right now... and I doubt that girl will be back." He explained.  
"What of Kaho?" asked Touya.  
Syaoran nodded. "She went to go take care of something. She said she'd be back." he said.

**Normal PoV**  
At the Kinomoto residence, Syaoran was seated in the living room with Touya, Yukito, Eriol, and Kero. Tomoyo was with Sakura in her bedroom.

"So what happened? How'd you come back?" asked Eriol.  
Syaoran closed his eyes for a moment. "When we were trying to detect where Mizuki-sensei came from, a white snake came on me and before I knew it, I was not conscious anymore. Only within the time space that she was in earlier." He explained.  
"So you never lost anything?" asked Touya.  
"Nothing. I just wasn't in my own mind until now."  
"So how...?" Asked Kero.  
"At first glance, it seems Sakura had to fight him, but that wasn't right. She found out she had to strike at Hikaru... and it took more strength than she thought it would."

Everyone was silent as Tomoyo came down the stairs. Not so soon after, Sakura was walking tiredly after her.  
They each turned as Sakura let out a yawn.  
"Sakura-san! Are you okay? Should you really be up walking right now?" asked Eriol.  
Sakura gave a tired smile as she rubbed her eyes gently. "I'm okay, Eriol-kun." She responded, coming down as she remained near Tomoyo.  
She had eye contact with Syaoran's for a moment as they were silent. They both knew the others would want the full detail as of what happened. However, Syaoran couldn't help her much, so he'd leave it to her to explain everything that has happened while they were within that dimension. It would be a long story, considering that Kero, Touya, and Tomoyo would want to know everything.

_~`-`~_ `-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~  
_Sakura jumped forth toward Syaoran, using all the cards she possibly could. WINDY, SHADOW, WATERY, FIREY, JUMP, SHIELD and more cards were used to defend and to attack when she needed to. It wasn't until Hikaru started provoking her that she pushed forward, then changed her opponent to her, ignoring Syaoran while dodging what he did.  
"What do you know about love?" She asked her.  
Hikaru smirked. "Love is something that never fails. Something where one can truly identify its partner no matter where they are." She answered.  
"True... but it is not true love without a few hardships. You would never understand the pain I had to go through... How long it took me to realize my feelings for him."  
"That's because you've always ignored me! I was free from you the moment you realized ran away from it! You can't possibly love him with all your heart without me!" Hikaru was getting angry.  
"I know that! But it was Syaoran who chose to wait for me! Why did you leave in the first place?" Sakura wasn't going to lose her coolness... She wasn't going to yell back at Hikaru the way she was yelling.  
"I grew impatient... You refused to listen..." Hikaru murmured, clenching her fist.  
"How was I supposed to know? I didn't hear you.." Sakura said, noticing that Hikaru was holding back tears._  
_Sakura called out for JUMP and went to her side slowly since she wasn't looking. She pulled Hikaru close to give her a comforting hug. "Everything will be alright, Hikaru-chan. You don't need to be alone anymore." She murmured. Hikaru had let out the tears she held back as she faintly glowed all over. It wasn't long until Hikaru had her arms around Sakura, hugging her back. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan.. I'm sorry..." She said before she faded into Sakura. That was when Sakura passed out and Syaoran was back, catching her just before she landed on the ground.  
__~`-`~_ `-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~

"Hikaru-san... was a part of Sakura-chan all along?" Asked Tomoyo.  
Sakura nodded. "It's... kind of hard to explain, but she had left me after so long."  
Syaoran came over to Sakura's side, and despite Touya there, He hugged her close. "Hopefully, it is over now." he said.  
Sakura hugged Syaoran as she nodded. "It should be..."  
"But where's Kaho?" Touya asked.  
Syaoran looked at Touya and gave a small smile. "She'll be back... I won't be surprised if she comes around as if nothing had happened." he answered him.

"Tadaimasu!" Called out a familiar voice.  
"See?" Syaoran grinned as Touya turned toward that voice before running after her.

_~`-`~_ `-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~'_~`-`~_ `-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~`-`~

_AAaaaaaand... that's it. =] Nothing more is coming to me... and... It's summer... and the time where I get sooooo lazy.. D: So I'm sorry if you want more.. maybe someday I'll make another one related to this. =] Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry it took me so long!_


End file.
